


kiss

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [64]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/M, but You Get What I Mean Surely, canon compliant-ish., well. technically it's nine.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Three sentences, three kisses, three meanings.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Genya Safin, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, unrequited The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: the quaren-fics [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	kiss

** Zoya **

Zoya kisses his fingers, swears fealty to the Darkling - as if she hadn’t before, but the weight of the tiger’s teeth gives it a new meaning. If he hadn’t created this program, if he hadn’t taken her to this trip, if, if, if: many variables just to say that now she has an Amplifier of her own.

His skin tastes of iron and darkness on her mouth, and Zoya wonders if this feeling, these fluttering heartbeats in her ribcage, this power in her hands, are how love feels.

* * *

** Genya **

He kisses her forehead, and Genya - in her white and gold kefta, still smelling like something new and precious - is baffled by the act of what seems like affection. It’s almost paternalistic, but Genya doubted the Darkling had a paternal bone in his body.

“You’ll do great, terrible things, won’t you?” He asks, and it feels like a promise he’ll make sure she does good on.

* * *

** Alina **

Alina’s mouth crashes onto Aleksander’s own, and it feels like she’s finally found the missing piece of a puzzle she didn’t even know she was missing. His hands grip at her, trying to bring Alina closer, closer, even though that’s not physically possible. Alina can feel the sun blooming in her veins, darkness blossoming at her back, and knows this is how madness feels like.


End file.
